


Angels or Demons?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen and Arthur babysit Percival’s twins<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels or Demons?

** Title: Angels or Demons?   **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Percival, OC (Marie, Jayne)   **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 601 **

** Summary:  ** Gwen and Arthur babysit Percival’s twins 

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt from [](http://wickedvampirate.livejournal.com/profile)[**wickedvampirate**](http://wickedvampirate.livejournal.com/) : Arthur and Gwen test out their parenting skills by babysitting, chaos ensues. Modern AU  **

  


** Angels or Demons? ~Kidfic/humor~ Arthur/Gwen, Percival, OC’s ~G~     **

Arthur came in from work and sat down on the sofa in the lounge. He dropped his case on the table and kicked off his shoes.  

“Don’t get too comfortable.” Gwen said as she came out of the laundry room carrying a basket of clothes. “Percival and Mary are dropping off the twins for the night. I told them we would be happy to watch them until they got back from her sister’s wedding.”

Arthur stared at his wife in disbelief. “Let me get this straight. You told Percival and Mary that you would keep _their_ twins for a whole night. Are you mad?”

“No.” Gwen hit him with the pair of socks she had just balled together. “They didn’t want to take them along.” 

“Would you?” Arthur threw the socks into the basket. 

“That’s not fair. They are sweet little girls. Arthur, they will be here in an hour so you may want to put away your work things.” Gwen handed him the basket, now full of folded clothes.  

“Sure.” Arthur took the basket and went into the bedroom to put his things away and change. He came out as the doorbell was ringing. Arthur went to open the door.

Percival stood there with his twin girls that were very tall for 4 years of age. “Thanks Arthur.” Percival looks past Arthur and smiles at Gwen. “We will be back quick as we can. Mary is waiting in the car.” Percival kisses his daughters’ cheeks and disappears into the night. 

“Come in girls we can watch some telly before your bed time.” Gwen said as she waved them inside. Arthur grabbed the girls’ backpacks and sleeping bags from the porch.

“We usually play until we are tired on weekends.” Marie the oldest by two minutes told Gwen. Her sister Jayne nodded in agreement.

“What do you play?” Arthur asked. He still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not. 

“We pretend we are aliens from the space and we capture the astronaut on the moon.” Marie said and Jayne nodded in agreement. “Da is usually the astronaut. Will you play with us Uncle Arthur?”

“Sure.” Arthur shrugged. 

Arthur and the girls ran around the lounge firing pretend ray guns at each other until Arthur lost sight of them. The next thing he knew he was being tied up with the drapery cords. Marie used a bandana as a gag. 

“Girls, I think it’s almost time for bed.” Gwen called from the kitchen. “Do you want milk and biscuits first?”    

The girls ran into the kitchen leaving Arthur bound and gagged behind the sofa. 

Gwen came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with the girls and they took their sleeping bags to the spare room where they were going to sleep. 

Gwen came back into the lounge and didn’t see Arthur. She supposed he went to Merlin’s for a bit and went to get the girls settled and went to bed herself. 

Early the next morning Percival came to pick up the girls. Gwen let him in. 

“I hope the girls weren’t too much for you.” Percival said. “They can be a handful.”

“They played with Arthur then went to bed straight away. They were angels.” Gwen said smiling.

The twins smiled up at their father. Percival looked confused. He knew they were far from angels. “Uh..tell Arthur thanks.”

“I will.” Gwen waved as the girls left with their father. Gwen wandered into the lounge and heard snoring behind the sofa. Gwen was surprised at what she found. She laughed softly and went to get the camera.


End file.
